stephenkingbloopersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Drawing of the Three II 1987
Prologue: The Sailor - Prologue *pg. 15 *#(Firearm errors) Roland awakens from a dream. As he lies there, the surf washes over his leg which causes him to snap awake quickly. We read "Freezing cold water doused his boots and ran up his legs to his crotch. His eyes flew open then, and what snapped him out of the dream wasn't his freezing balls, which had suddenly shrunk to what felt like the size of walnuts, nor even the horror to his right, but the thought of his guns ... his guns, and even more important, his shells. Wet guns could be quickly disassembled, wiped dry, oiled, wiped dry again, oiled again, and reassembled; wet shells, like wet matches, might or might not ever be usable again.". Stephen King seems to be under the impression that if bullets get wet they are useless as he makes this same error in The Stand. In reality, rifle and pistol ammunition can be wet, even submerged for some time without deleterious effect. In fact D D Survilla who reported this error inadvertendly put ammunition through the washing machine. When this ammo was tested he had no misfires at all. *#*This error was reported by "D D Survilla". Thank you! *pg. 18 *#(Firearm errors) We read Roland's pistols have "…worn ironwood handgrips…". However, in "The Gunslinger" (Ch 1, pg. 12), we were told Roland's guns have "…sandalwood, yellow and finely grained." grips. *#*They are sandalwood again in (Reshuffle, reshuffle, subchapter 13, pg. 301). The Prisoner Chapter 1 - The Door subchapter 2 *pg. 26 *#Roland is on the shore of the Western Sea and contemplates that "He had never seen such a body of water.". Yet "Wizard and Glass" is primarily a flashback from Roland's youth and much of the story takes place in Hambry which is on the coast of the Clean Sea. *pg. 26-27 *#Roland uses his right hand to check if he still had Walter's jawbone in his hippocket. Two problems. *#*Roland had put the jawbone in his left hippocket, so the left hand would have been the logical choice. *#*His right hand had just had two fingers cut off by the Lobstrosities (pg. 17) so it would make more sense to reach with his left. subchapter 3 *pg. 31-32 *#Roland begins walking North along the shore of the Western Sea. King then tells us the scenery was monotonous and unpleasant and we read "The sea to his right, the mountains to his left…". Roland is facing North, so the Sea should be on his Left. *#The East/West error is repeated in; *#*"Shuffle" (pg. 179) when Eddie -while looking North-, shields the right side of his face from the western sun. *#*"Reshuffle (subchapter 8, pg291) when Eddie -again facing North-, "…looked to the right -west- with…". subchapter 6 *pg. 37 *#Roland sees men wearing ties and has no trouble identifying them though they are different than ones he has seen before. But in The Gunslinger (Ch I, pg. 79) Jake tries to describe a tie to Roland, but Roland doesn't know what that is. *#Roland sees people reading "…papers covered with tiny words…broken here and there with pictures …" and isn't able to identify them as newspapers. However, in "The Gunslinger" (Slow Mutants, Ch I, pg. 183) Roland knew it was a newspaper in the hand of the mummified trainman's hand. *#He also is amazed that paper is casually use, yet had no similar reaction in "The Gunslinger". *pg. 38 *#Roland is stunned, when he -through Eddie's eyes-, sees a stewardess wearing pants. "This was nothing he had ever seen on a woman…". Yet in "The Gunslinger" (Ch V, pg. 24), while Roland was in Tull, he saw three women wearing slacks. Chapter 2 - Eddie Dean subchapter 2 *pg. 43 *#Eddie thinks of women he's had in "…last third of his twenty-one years…" so he's 21 years old. Yet later (The Lady of the Shadows, Ch 3-Odetta on the other Side, subchapter 6, pg. 235) he tells Odetta he is twenty-three. subchapter 7 *pg. 50 *#Eddie thinks of his boss named Emilio Balazar. Later (The Prisoner, Ch 4-The Tower, subchapter 7, pg. 106), the boss' name is given as Enrico Balazar. Chapter 3 - Contact and Landing subchapter 9 *pg. 68 *#Eddie's sister is called Selina. But in "The Waste Lands" she is called Gloria (Book 1 Jake, I-Bear and Bone, subchapter 3, pg. 22) Chapter 5 - Showdown and Shoot-Out subchapter 22 *pg. 142 *#(Firearm errors) During the shootout at Balazar's office, we are told that "…the guy from the storage room had a Remington shotgun sawed off so short that it looked like a derringer with a case of the mumps…". That would be ok if we did not a short time later (pg. 148) learn that this was a pump-action shotgun. The basic mechanics of a pump-action requires a longer barrel length. --See photo-- The barrel needs to be longer to allow for the pump mechanism. *pg. 148-149 *#(Firearm errors) One of Balazar's men, Tricks opens fire with his "Wonderful Rambo Machine" which we had just learned (pg. 147) was an "M-16". We then read that "In real life" these weapons are uncontrollable. "After the first four or five rounds, two things happen to a man -even a powerful one-… …The muzzle begins to rise and the shooter himself begins to turn either right or left, depending on which unfortunate shoulder he has decided to bludgeon with the weapon's recoil. In short, only a moron or a movie star would attempt the use of such a gun…". *#*The "M-16 fires a 5.56×45mm NATO round which is considered an intermediate round. It is far smaller than the common .30-06 (7.62x51mm NATO) hunting rifle --See photo-- so the recoil is quite tame. In addition, the rifle itself is designed in such a way to absorb a good deal of the limited recoil that is generated. A quick search on YouTube will provide the reader ample examples of the M16/AR15 being controlled -even at full auto- by people with average and even small builds. They are not the "spray 'n pray" weapons King tries to portray them as. Ironically, it is only "In movies" -and poorly researched books- where these types of firearms throw their user around. Shuffle subchapter 1 *pg. 170-171 *#Eddie tells Roland "I'm gonna go get some water…". Yet when he returns (pg. 191), he is carrying wood. *#As Roland begins to heal, we read "The red lines creeping up his arms…". Only Roland's right arm was infected by the lobstrosities. *pg. 177 *#Roland recalls Cuthbert was always asking questions, and that he "…had died with one in his mouth". Yet in "The Gunslinger", (The Way Station, Ch I, pg. 95) Roland remembered that Cuthbert always laughed and that he even died smiling. *#Roland recalls Cort dying of poison, nine weeks after the Presentation Ceremonies. Yet in "The Gunslinger" (Ch XX, pg. 66) We were told Roland didn't know where Cort was. The Lady of Shadows Chapter 1 - Detta and Odetta subchapter 1 *pg. 185 *#Stephen King uses a quote Alfred Adler regarding schizophrenia. He uses this to reference Detta Walker and Odetta Holmes split personality. Schizophrenia and multiple personality are not the same thing. *pg. 186 *#Odetta and her driver Andrew discuss JFK's assassination. Odetta remembers that was "Three months and two days" ago. Later however we are told that this is January 1965. Counting back three months and two days gives an assassination date of November 1964. *#*Kennedy was shot the November 22nd 1963. A date familiar to Stephen King readers due to King's 2011 book entitled "11/22/63". *#Andrew mentions "Poppa Doc" from Haiti. The Haitian dictator's nickname was "Papa Doc". subchapter 4 *pg. 196 *#King tells us that as Detta was shoplifting in Macy's and writes "…as she walked along the counter…". Walked? With no legs? *pg. 200 *#We are told Odetta's mother is named Alice, but in "The Waste Lands" (Book 1 Jake, Bear and Bone, Ch. 1, pg. 15), she is called Sarah Walker Holmes. subchapter 7 *pg. 203 *#Eddie recalls the film In the Heat of the Night, staring "Sidney Steiger and Rod Poitier". The actual stars were "Sidney Poitier" and "Rod Steiger". Each reader will have to decide for themselves if this is a true error or due to Eddie remembering it incorrectly. Chapter 2 - Ringing the Changes subchapter 1 *pg. 212-213 *#We read that when George Shaver arrived at the crash site at Idlewild, he saw an eyeball resting on a charred Samsonite suitcase, and a teddybear lying beside a child's red sneaker, with the child's foot still in it. Several lines later, this is contradicted when we are told it was a teddybear on the suitcase. subchapter 3 *pg. 217 *#Two paramedics rode with George Shavers (intern) on the ambulance that picked up Odetta after she had been run over by the A train in 1959. However, Paramedics were first used, in the US, in 1966 in Manhattan. Chapter4 - Detta on the Other Side subchapter 12 *pg. 267 *#(Firearm errors) This subchapter starts with Roland using "…his last sure live cartridge…" to take one of the lobstrosities for dinner. The other rounds, had gotten wet at the beginning of the book and Roland wasn't sure they were reliable. *#*Why aren't they (Roland and Eddie) using the questionable rounds for taking such simple prey and saving the sure-fire rounds for real emergencies? subchapter 18 *pg. 277 *#Detta rubs her temples. While her arms are tied to the wheelchair? The Pusher Chapter 3 - Roland takes his Medicine subchapter 1 *pg. 339 *#Odetta's name is given as "Odetta Walker". Her names are Odetta Holmes and Detta Walker. subchapter 7 *pg. 347 *#We are told the owner of Clements Guns and Sporting Goods is Justin Clements. Yet the next subchapter (pg. 349) his name changes to Arnold Clements. *pg. 348 *#As Roland -in Mort's body- tells his lie about the Gunshop clerk stealing his wallet, Officer O'Mearah thinks something is off about Mort. King writes "…years later there was a brief moment of epiphany when…" and tells about O'Mearah's watching a computer play tic-tac-toe and that the slight lag the computer had mirrored Mort's speech -due to Roland having to 'look up' fact in Mort's memory-. On the next page, when Roland/Mort pauses again we read "That slight pause. Like the machine…" (pg. 348). Then again (pg. 350), we are told that all thoughts of "…machines that played tic-tac-toe went out of his mind". There's a problem with this. Officer O'Mearah won't see that machine for several years, there's no way he can know about it now. *#A line reads "He remembered because Blue-Suit had had that some fucking habit." "some" should be "same". subchapter 9 *pg. 357 *#As Roland takes the two officers holsters and guns, he thinks "Two guns. One for Eddie, and one for Odetta…". Yet Roland then -rather than re-holstering it- throws one away (Ch 4 - The Drawing, subchapter 13, pg. 384) and when he flips back to his world, he does not have the other. *#*In addition, he made no attempt to get additional ammo for these two 38's while he was at Clements Guns and Sporting Goods where he took them from the officers. Chapter 4 - The Drawing subchapter 1 *pg. 372 *#O'Mearah picks up the clerk's discarded 357 Magnum and we are told "It wouldn't fit in his holster so he stuffed it in his belt.". But Roland had taken his belt and holster (pg. 357) subchapter 7 *pg. 377 *#(Firearm errors) Officer O'Mearah draws the .357 and challenges Roland. The officer was holding an unloaded gun (We are told this twice pg. 357 & 358). *#(Firearm errors) Roland breaks open the shotgun the officers were using and then works the pump action to eject the shells. Pump action shotguns operate with a completely different mechanism from a "break action" -aka "break open"- shotgun --See Photo--. A pump shotgun does not break open. To unload a pump gun one simply works the action while holding a release button. subchapter 9 *pg. 380 *#The first line of this section says Mort drove to the Christopher Street station where the A-Train had cut Odetta Holmes legs off three years prior. Earlier (The Lady of Shadows, 1-Detta and Odetta, subchapter 3, pg. 193) we had learned that Odetta got her legs cut off on August 19th, 1959. Adding three years makes this 1962 or 1963. There are several contradictions. *#*Roland initially enters Mort's mind as he is about to push Jake in front of the car, killing him -for the first time- (The Pusher, 1-Bitter Medicine, pg. 315). In "The Waste Lands", (Book 1 Jake, II-Key and Rose, Subchapter 1, pg. 89), we learn that Jake was to die on May 31st, 1977. This results in a 15 year mismatch. *#*This error is repeated in "The Waste Lands" (Argument, pg. 4), when Stephen King writes that Jack Mort died "…beneath the wheels of the same subway --that fabled A-train-- which took Odetta's legs fifteen or sixteen years before.". *#Roland -in Mort's body- encounters two officers near the subway station. One of the officers names is Norris Weaver, but at the end of this subchapter, his name changes to Norris Wheaton. subchapter 17 *pg. 389-390 *#Susannah shot four of the lobstrosities to save Roland and Eddie. However, in "The Waste Lands" (Book I, Ch I - Bear and the Bone, subchapter 1, pg. 13), Roland recalls how Susannah "…had blown three of the lumbering lobstrosities to hell…". ( Note: All page numbers are from the Plume paperback, unless otherwise noted. ) ---- This page was last modified on / / Category:Content Category:Books Category:Books-Novels Category:Books-Dark_Tower